


Nevědomé chování

by SallyPejr



Series: Homo felidae [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Q is Cat
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q není čistokrevný člověk. Je vlastně trochu kočka. Ovšem ne, že by mu tato genetická odchylka nějak bránila pracovat jako nejefektivnější quatermaster v historii MI6. Nebo že by to bránilo Bondovi ničit jeho vybavení.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevědomé chování

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle série není navazující, jde jen o společné téma (velice minoritní skupina obyvatelstva má kočičí uši, oči, ocas, chování, vlastnosti...) naplácané do různých fandomů. A jo, nebyla jsem schopná přijít na jiný výraz, jak tyto lidi nazvat (catsapien je z fanfic jiného autora, jehož si nepamatuju, kočkoidi zní jako posměšek, atd., atd.) tak jim říkám kočičáci. Ne, že by tohle neznělo ani trochu blbě...

Lidé jako Q jsou nesmírně vzácní. Nejen géniové, ale i lidé jeho druhu. Poslední dobou se dost uchytil výraz kočičáci. Lidé, kteří mají kočičí uši a ocas, kteří mají nezvyklou barvu očí a pár vylepšených smyslů. Lidé jako Q jsou nesmírně vzácní. Ani ne 5% populace patří mezi kočičáky. O dost míň by se našlo géniů. Najít oboje v jedné osobě volá po nehorázném štěstí. A zaměstnanci MI6 tohle štěstí mají.

Q je nejmladší osobou pracující na své pozici, ovšem je asi nejlepším Quatermasterem ze všech. Zatím nikdy nepřišel o agenta a dokáže doslova nemožné, aby to tak i zůstalo.

Nejeden z jeho podřízených, ať už přímo či nepřímo, Qho obdivuje a spousta z nich (agenti kategorie 00 v čele) s ním flirtují, snaží se ho svést či někam pozvat. Ovšem jejich Quatermaster dělá své kočičí genetice čest, protože z jeho pohledu a postoje nejde nic vyčíst. Tento mladý muž jako jako sfinga a nikomu se ještě nepodařilo dostat pod jeho profesionální slupku.

Ovšem ani rok a půl neměnného chování ze strany Quatermastera neodradí všechny zájemce MI6 o jeho osobu.

Největší výdrž má asi agent 007, James Bond, ovšem těžko říct, jestli jde o jeho obvyklé chování, kdy flirtuje se vším, co se hýbe a/nebo má puls, nebo jestli má upřímný zájem o Quatermastera.

\- - o - -

„Q, jak se dnes máte?" usměje se James na svého Quatermastera.

Je mu jasné, že Q o jeho přítomnosti ví od okamžiku, kdy vešel na jeho oddělení, jde to snadno poznat podle toho, že lehce sklonil uši a špička jeho dlouhého černého ocasu sebou začala trhat ze strany na stranu. Q takhle vždycky reaguje na jeho návrat z mise, už předem naštvaný na agenta a jeho chování k jeho vybavení.

Pod dohledem přivřených jasně zelených očí a na popud prostého gesta rukou, začne Bond vytahovat z kapes obleku vybavení, které mu Q před necelými čtrnácti dny přidělil na jeho misi v Číně. Nebo spíš zbytky vybavení, které mu Q před necelými čtrnácti dny přidělil na jeho misi v Číně.

„To je vše?" zeptá se Q chladně, než přeletí pohledem ze snad rozšlápnutého sluchátka a ohnuté zbraně (jak _to_ se mu podařilo?) na jejich skoro majitele.

V obličeji Quatermastera se nehne ani sval, jeho hlas je o trochu chladnější, ale pořád v hranicích profesionality, ovšem jeho kočičí části prozradí jeho zlost na agenta 007. Uši přitisknuté k hlavě, ocas napnutý.

„Ještě tohle." prohodí James s klidem a vytáhne z kapsy saka obyčejnou krabičku.

„A to je-?" ptá se Quatermaster. Černý ocas už není tak ztrnulý a uši se lehce napřímily zvědavostí, i když zbytek mladého muže se pořád tváří stejně.

„Earl Grey přímo z Cejlonu." pousměje se agent 007 jedním koutkem úst. „Mohl by vám přijít k chuti, až se budete probírat tímhle." povídá James, než na víčko krabičky ze země, kde neměl, co dělat, položí obyčejnou flashku.

Teď už Qho uši trčí vzhůru, ocas mu netrpělivě mává za zády a oči mu zazáří.

„To jsou informace od Chana?" zeptá se Q se špatně potlačovanou zvědavostí.

„Ano." usměje se James zářivě.

„Říkal jste, že jste to nestihl." zamračí se Q, ale uši a ocas prozrazují, že je potěšen a nadšen. „Doslova jste řekl, že jste to nestihl stáhnout, než jste celou budovu vyhodil do vzduchu."

„To je pravda." přikývne James. „Nestihl jsem to stáhnout. Všechno. Nějaké informace mám a ty, co mám, jsou tady."

„Jste nesnesitelný." řekne Q skoro naštvaně, ale ta kočičí část naznačuje nadšení.

„Q, to mě skoro ranilo. Jak o mně můžete takhle mluvit?" hraje Bond.

„Úplně snadno, 007. Jste ten nejotravnější ze všech místních agentů, neustále mě rozčilujete, dokonce vyloženě serete ničením vybavení, které, pokud jste si nevšiml, není na jednorázové použití, a pak se to vše marně snažíte zachránit neúplným splněním mise a dost ubohými dárky." povídá Q rychle a ne tak úplně profesionálně, zatímco odklízí zbytky Bondova vybavení do příslušných šuplíků.

James se musí nadšeně usmívat po celu dobu, co mu Q nadává.

„Ani bych neřekl, že marně." pousměje se James, zatímco udělá jeden krok blíž ke Qmu, čímž naruší jeho osobní prostor a lehce prsty přejede po ocase, který povlává za zády mladého muže.

Q sebou okamžitě trhne, když ucítí lehký dotek a se zčervenalými tvářemi uskočí o kus stranu a omotá si ocas kolem pasu.

Dotknout se ocasu je to samé, jako sáhnout někomu na zadek.

„Můžete si říkat, co chcete, Q." řekne James tiše dřív, než Q stačí začít nadávat. „Ale tu kočičí část moc ovládat neumíte. A ta kočičí část je se mnou spokojená."

„Vypadněte odsud." řekne Q naštvaně a tentokrát se jeho lidská a zvířecí partie shodnou. Q je hodně naštvaný.

\- - o - -

Bond stojí u stěny a sleduje Quatermastera, který od hlavního počítače řídí misi 009, která se poněkud zvrtla a teď celé oddělení kmitá kolem, shání informace, čistí cesty, pracuje na počítačích. A mezi nimi stojí Q, jeho prsty lítají po klávesnici, oči přilepené k obrazovce, a až na ocas, který sebou švihá, jako by byl Q kočka na lovu, je mladý muž naprosto nehybný. A přesto diriguje celé oddělení a všechny svoje podřízené i agenta v zahraničí.

Nikdo si Jamese nevšímá anebo spíš o něm místní technici a géniové vědí, ale ignorují agenta navraceného z krátké mise, protože mají plno důležitější práce.

A taky proto, že vědí, že kdyby chtěli převzít vybavení, že je agent zažene vražedným pohledem a počká si, až si na něj udělá čas jejich pán a vládce. Aniž by s tím Q souhlasil, udělal si z něj Bond svého osobního Quatermastera. Na druhou stranu Q proti tomudle ani neprotestoval.

Trvá to zhruba další půl hodinu, než Q do sluchátka řekne prosté 'Šťastný let, 009' a ukončí svoje spojení spolu s instrukcemi pro jednoho z techniků, ať sleduje agentův let.

James toho hned využije a vyrazí vpřed.

Q ještě cosi ťuká do klávesnice a tváří se jen lehce potěšeně, ovšem jeho ocas míří vzhůru a s hravostí mává špičkou. Bond se musí krotit, aby prostě nezvedl ruku a nezačal Qho drbat za ušima. Je si stoprocentně jistý, že stačí jedno pohlazení a jeho Quatermaster začne nahlas vrnět.

„Doufám, že máte moje vybavení." vytrhne ho Qho hlas z jeho fantazií. Mladý kočičák k němu pořád stojí zády, pořád se stejně skvělou náladou z úspěšně zakončené mise.

007 se pobaveně ušklíbne a postaví se těsně za Quatermastera, který stále stojí u počítače.

„Mám pro vás překvapení." zašeptá mu do ucha, které sebou trhne.

„Doufám, že to není další čaj." prohodí Q a špičkou ocasu přeletí Bondovi přes obličej, než se otočí. S klidným výrazem a založenýma rukama se Quatermaster opře o desku stolu a hlavou kývne k volnému podnosu vedle sebe.

„Q, proč mi kazíte radost?" povzdechne si Bond a vytáhne z kapsy saka krabičku s čajem.

Q jen s pobaveným výrazem protočí oči, ocas za jeho zády povlává zlehka ze strany na stranu.

Ovšem Bond ještě neskončil. Vedle krabičky položí svého Walthera PPK. Bez jediného škrábnutí.

Q celý strne a s naprosto nevěřícím výrazem sáhne po zbrani, která vypadá jako nová.

„Odjel jste na tu misi, že ano?" ujišťuje se Q, zatímco si prohlíží zbraň, kterou vlastnoručně vyrobil.

„Samozřejmě. Dokonce jsem i střílel." povídá Bond, když Q kontroluje zásobník.

„Vy jste nemocný?" podívá se na něj Quatermaster vzápětí, ve tváři podezíravý výraz. „Umíráte na něco? Berete něco?"

„Q, nemusím být smrtelně nemocný nebo na drogách, abych vám chtěl udělat radost." řekne James se skoro ublíženým výrazem, ale pobavené jiskřičky v očích dost kazí dojem.

„Škoda, že jste na tohle nepřišel dřív. Ušetřilo by nám to milióny." povzdechne si Q, ovšem jeho kočičí část doslova vyzařuje radost.

James se k mladému muži nakloní a velice tiše, skoro šeptem řekne.

„Tak se budu muset snažit, abych ti to vynahradil." zamručí hlubokým hlasem, než s vítězoslavným výrazem vyrazí pryč. Za sebou nechává překvapeného Qho s poněkud růžovými tvářemi.

\- - o - -

Poslední mise byla jedna velká katastrofa a Bond strávil tři dny útěkem, schováváním se a bojem o život pod Qho neustálým dohledem. Tentokrát James svoje sluchátko nezničil a to bylo jeho štěstí, protože bez Qho neustálého hlasu a přítomnosti by neměl šanci. Q mu hledal cesty, radil, uklidňoval, chlácholil, pomáhal. Q ho dostal domů a do letadla a teprve, když se James dostal na palubu letadla, tak teprve Q ukončil jejich spojení se slibem, že za agentem uklidí stopy.

Když se James dostane do Londýna a o nějakou dobu později i do MI6, je už dávno noc a dokonce i tohle město vypadá, že spí. A to samé platí pro velitelství. Na Qho oddělení je ticho a šero, jen půl tuctu lidí sedí u svítících obrazovek a lampiček, kde drží hlídky a dohlížejí na dlouhodobé mise.

„Je tu Q?" zeptá se Bond ženy u nejbližšího počítače.

„Měl by být u sebe." kývne žena rukou k místnosti u zadní stěny oddělení, kde má Q své soukromé sídlo alias kancelář.

James jen přikývne na znamení, že rozuměl a vydá se dál.

V malé kanceláři svítí jen lampička u stolu a spořič na obrazovce notebook. Q sám leží s hlavou na stole, klávesnici a svoje ruce jako polštář a spí.

James se nemůže ubránit úsměvu, když ho vidí a potichu za sebou zavře dveře, než se vydá ke stolu. Jde naprosto bezhlučně. Opatrně prsty jedné ruky zajede do Qho vlnitých vlasů a začne ho jemně drbat za ušima. Je to spíš masáž, než opravdové drbání, ale to nevadí.

Q lehce trhne ocasem a zaboří obličej hlouběji do rukou, ale neprobouzí se.

Bond pokračuje ve své činnosti, ve tváři drobné pousmání, které se ale změní v nadšený úsměv od ucha k uchu, když Quatermaster začne tiše vrnět.

Mladý muž byl vzhůru celou dobu, co byl Bond na misi. Dokonce i když si agent dovolil zavřít oči, bylo to proto, že nad ním bděl Q jako jeho strážný anděl. První šanci se doopravdy vyspat měl Bond v letadle, ale Q dál pracoval, čistil cestu, kterou za sebou James nechal, aby agenta i agenturu ochránil. Není divu, že usnul s hlavou na stole.

Ovšem James ze zkušenosti ví, že probuzení po takovémto spánku nebývají ty nejpříjemnější.

Bond odtáhne svou ruku z vlasů vrnícího muže, ale tomu se tohle očividně nelíbí, protože nespokojeně zavrčí a omotá špičku ocasu kolem Bondova zápěstí, aby si ho přitáhl blíž. Sotva James zaboří prsty zpět do jemných vlasů, muž přestane vrčet, ale dál se ho drží.

James jen s uchechtnutím zavrtí hlavou. Ještě chvíli pokračuje ve své činnosti, ale nakonec se opět vrátí k plánu probudit Qho. Oběma rukama chytne mladého muže za ramena a narovná ho na jeho židli.

„Q, probuď se. Q." povídá Bond tiše.

„Nchmě." zahučí Q se zavřenýma očima a jednou rukou se po Bondovi ožene.

„Q, pojď, půjdeme domů." povídá James a snaží se Quatermastera postavit na nohy.

Ovšem ten moc nespolupracuje. Spíš naopak. Místo toho, aby se probral, tak se jen opře o agenta 007, spokojeně si povzdechne a znovu začne vrnět. Z důvodů bezpečnosti ho Bond zase posadí. A znovu ho automaticky začne drbat za ušima, zatímco jeho hruď slouží za polštář.

Jenže tady a takhle zůstat nemůžou. Q se potřebuje pořádně vyspat a 007 si dal za svůj osobní úkol zajistit, aby ten spánek proběhl v pořádné posteli, ne v MI6 na stole.

Ruka v tmavých vlnitých vlasech přejede až ke kočičímu uchu a opatrně se dotkne bílých chlupů na jejich vnitřní straně.

Ucho sebou prudce trhne a Q přestane vrnět.

James se jen pousměje a zopakuje lehký dotek palce. Musí to udělat asi třikrát, než Q trhne nejen uchem, ale i sebou.

„Co to sakra-!" začne nespokojeným ospalým hlasem a trochu se narovná.

„Q." osloví ho James.

„007?" zarazí se Q a nechápavě na něj hledí. „Nemáte být v letadle?"

„To už dávno přistálo." pousměje se James. „Pojď, musíš se vyspat." pokyne Quatermasterovi s jednou rukou stále kolem jeho ramen. Ne, že by si toho Q všímal.

„Byl jste na ošetřovně?" zeptá se ustaraně, ale pak jen mávne rukou. „Samozřejmě, že nebyl, co mě to napadá?"

„To bude přepracováním." usoudí agent s klidem. „Pojď, Q. Půjdeme domů."

„Půjdeme?" zopakuje Q s důrazem na poslední slabiku.

„Já mám auto a byt o dost blíž." pokrčí Bond rameny a konečně vytáhne svého nepřímě nadřízeného na nohy.

„Proč bych s vámi chtěl někam chodit? Nebo jezdit? A ještě k vám?" zlobí se Q, ale není v tom žádný zápal nebo opravdové rozčílení, spíš jen únava a zmatek.

„Myslím, že se mnou chceš jet. Nebo aspoň ta kočičí část ano."

„Cože?" nechápe Q, o co tady jde.

Bond nic neřekne, jen pohne rukou, kterou Qho držel za ramena, tak, aby na ni Q viděl.

Mladý muž chvíli nechápe, ale pak mu dojde, že má James kolem zápěstí omotaný jeho ocas.

„Ježiši!" vyhrkne Q a rychle s ocasem ucukne, tváře rudé.

„Musíme se oba vyspat, takže není čeho se bát." povídá James, zatímco chytá Qho kolem ramen a pomalu s ním vyrazí z kanceláře. „Slibuju, že tě nechám spát a nebudu nic zkoušet. Aspoň dokud se nevyspíme, pak za nic neručím."

Q chce něco říct, ale po tom posledním prohlášení jen naprázdno otevře pusu a zase ji zavře, tváře úplně rudé.

Později bude Q svůj nedostatek vzpomínek na cestu do Bondova bytu svádět na únavu z přepracování. A ty samé důvody by uvedl (teda, kdyby se někdo ptal) i pro to, že kdykoliv se od něj 007 vzdálil, byť třeba jen proto, aby zavolal výtah, hned mu Q omotal ocas kolem ruky a přitáhl si ho blíž. Nic víc v tom samozřejmě není a nebylo, to dá rozum. Jen únava. A ta platí i pro to, že si Q a Bond vzali oba na druhý den dovolenou a vypnuli telefony (i když Q nedobrovolně a pod nátlakem). Za to taky mohla únava. Rozhodně.


End file.
